beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gwyn Reynolds
Gwyn Reynolds, also known as in Japanese, is a character in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He fights with his Beyblade, Royal Genesis Hybrid, which was later upgraded to Bigbang Genesis Hybrid. Appearance Gwyn is a boy of average height with pale skin, fuchsia eyes, and white hair styled in a side braid. He mainly wears a white jumpsuit with a turquoise fur collar, a sea-green colored jacket that usually hangs over his shoulders, a black tie, white boots, and a gold-yellow belt. When he unleashes his true power, his fuchsia eyes glow and his hair comes loose and becomes long and wavy. Personality Gwyn's character can be best described as enigmatic. He possesses high intelligence, often drawing arithmetic equations in order to find a way to make new Beyblade parts and figure out new strategies. Gwyn is rather introverted and serene; often keeping to himself, soft-spoken and quite apart from people due to his ambition for math. He is also highly adaptable, as he won his first ever Beyblade Battle despite having never played the sport before and having no prior experience. However, Gwyn can also be somewhat vain; even taunting as he scoffed at Joe Lazure. He also ignores anyone he feels is distracting him. On the surface, Gwyn appears kind and friendly, helping Dante to develop his Imperial Dragon. However, he is later revealed to have ulterior motives and seeking to destroy his Bey. When his plan didn’t work, he became frustrated and left his group of friends. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Royal Genesis Hybrid: Gwyn's primary Beyblade in ''Beyblade Burst Rise''. * Bigbang Genesis Hybrid: Gwyn's evolved Beyblade in ''Beyblade Burst Rise''. Special Moves * Superior Turbo * Regalia Scream: Genesis channels its energy to its contact points and uses them to hit the opposing bey, resulting in the opposing bey being knocked out of bounds. * Regalia Bigbang: Royal Genesis' Hybrid driver activates granting it a boost in speed while it stays in the center of the stadium, and then it channels all the energy it has into its contact points while it collides with the opposing bey, resulting in a gigantic explosion that causes the opposing bey to burst. * Bigbang Slash: Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates!/Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!/Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Dragon vs. Genesis!/Aurora! Superior Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Revive! Diabolos!/Shine! Master Smash!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Creation of the World! Bigbang Genesis!/Super Speed! Super Spinning! Super Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. VS HELL!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Dragon's Ultimate Awakening!/The Jet-Black Dread Gyro!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - A Seriously Intense Tag Battle!/The Strongest Formula!]] Relationships Dante Koryu Initially, Gwyn seemed friendly towards Dante and became intrigued by him because of his defeat of Arthur and decided to be with his group for a while until the Hell Tower Arc; analytically studying Dante's battle and fluently learning about Beyblade in the first battle. After the Hell Tower Arc, Gwyn started to develop an interest in the concept of destroying beys due to seeing Arthur destroy both Dante's and Delta's beys and even tried to destroy Dante's Dragon, failing in the process. Genesis The spirit inside Genesis that serves Gwyn. Quotes Gallery Beyblade Burst GT Gwynn.png Beyblade Burst Rise Gwyn Reynolds 2.png Beyblade Burst GT Gwyn Ronny and Bigbang Genesis JP Website Poster.jpg Beyblade Burst Rise Dante, Delta, Arthur, and Gwyn Poster.jpg 5A783AB3-0EED-4133-9B50-D138479E3CDD.jpeg|Gwyn in Gatti’n’Roll Beyblade Burst Gachi Regalia Genesis Hybrid avatar 38.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Regalia Genesis Hybrid avatar 39.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Regalia Genesis Hybrid avatar 40.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Regalia Genesis Hybrid avatar 42.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Regalia Genesis Hybrid avatar 43.png Gwyn and Genesis.png Gwyn's launcher.png Gwyn's eyes glow.png Gwyn in awe.png Gwyn's aura.png Gwyn glowing.png Gwyn's smug smile.png Gwyn's glare.png Dante vs. Gwyn.jpg Gwyn pouting.jpg Gwyn and Blindt.jpg Gwyn's gentle smile.jpg Dante and Gwyn talking.jpg Gwyn's starry aura.jpg Gwyn vs. Delta.jpg Trivia * Gwyn is one of the four Beyblade Burst Rise characters whose initials are the same as their Bey: 'R'oyal 'G'enesis, the others being Pheng Hope, Blindt DeVoy, and Arthur Peregrine. * Gwyn’s voice actress, Sumire Morohoshi, also voices Maru, from Shogun Steel. * Gwyn is so far the only Character to use Superior Turbo. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst